


Nada falla

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Apologies, Betrayal, Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando había visto a Michael la primera vez después de semanas, recordaba de haberse sentido bien.Era una sensación que le había gustado, así como le había gustado su abrazo, así como le había gustado la espontaneidad de su sonrisa cuando lo había visto.Había durado menos que un segundo, antes que su mente le recordara porque estuviera allí.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield, Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Nada falla

**Nada falla**

Alex no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido realmente como a un hombre.

Aún menos recordaba la última vez que se había sentido como a un ser humano.

Cuando había visto a Michael la primera vez después de semanas, recordaba de haberse sentido bien.

Era una sensación que le había gustado, así como le había gustado su abrazo, así como le había gustado la espontaneidad de su sonrisa cuando lo había visto.

Había durado menos que un segundo, antes que su mente le recordara porque estuviera allí.

Estaba harto de jugar ese papel.

Cuando Sullins lo había convocado le había dejado creer que...

No lo habría hecho, en condiciones normales, y sabía bien que lo que lo había llevado a contactar a Michael iba más allá que la promesa de tener su placa de vuelta.

Al final de los juegos, Alex había firmado por su libertad, y se había encontrado a solas, sin nada en mano que pudiera ayudarlo a recomenzar su vida.

Y ahora había esto, y había a Michael que trataba de ayudar a Sara a escaparse de una prisión donde habría sido matada durante pocos días, y nunca como entonces había deseado de no ayudar a Scofield, de dejar que la doctora fuera al encuentro de su destino, de dejar que la mataran si estaba necesario.

Sin embargo, ese deseo de muerte estaba mucho diferente de lo que había sentido meses atrás, cuando había en juego la vida de su familia, que se había sentido un monstruo para haberlo pensado.

Estaba traicionando a Michael, estaba traicionando sus planes con Wheatley, exactamente como el menor lo había traicionado eligiendo una vida con Sara.

Alexander lo recordaba perfectamente, recordaba Sona y el momento cuando habían dejado creer a Michael que la mujer hubiera muerto, recordaba como Michael se había echado encima a él con desesperación, y cuanto bien lo hubiera hecho sentir ese contacto, esa gana que tenía de él, de su cuerpo, de sus atenciones.

Cuando James le había dicho que Sara estaba viva, había sido Mahone a confirmárselo y a ayudarlo, y nunca como entonces se había arrepentido de eso.

Estaba noche, y estaba harto.

Había llamado a Wheatley para informarlo del punto ciego en las cámaras de vigilancia, y ahora cada vez que Michael lo miraba casi parecía que estuviera tratando de leerle adentro, como si sólo mirándolo pudiera ver el engaño actuado.

Se habían quedado solos en el cuarto, y aunque Alex siguiera repitiéndose que habría sido una decisión mucho más sabia irse, no tenía éxito de hacerlo.

Había una guerra en su mente, y estaba obligado a quedarse, espectador, en espera de la decisión final.

Estaba castigando a Michael para lo que había hecho, pero no era un pensamiento muy consolador en una coyuntura donde la mujer que había declarado de amar estaba el peligro.

A Alex no le importaba mucho de ella, pensaba más en el dolor que Scofield habría sentido si realmente hubiera muerto.

Le habría gustado aprender a que le diera igual.

Se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentado el menor, quedándose detrás de él en espera que se girara.

Cuando lo hizo, vio su expresión harta y las ojeras profunda que le marcaban la cara, y se mordió un labio para impedirse de gritar por la frustración.

Le habría gustado poderlo abrazar y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero había la voz de su dignidad a decirle que, al final, no podía hacerlo.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando en silencio las fotos esparcidas a lo largo de la mesa.

Sentía la mirada de Michael, y sabía qué tampoco él podía ignorar su pasado.

Se preguntó si le hiciera un poco de daño tenerlo tan cerca, pero no quiso contestar a esa pregunta.

“¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Alex?” le preguntó improvisamente el menor, suspirando y dejando de lado las fotos y los papeles, mirándolo en los ojos cuando Alex los levantó.

Mahone tragó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Por qué no deberías haberlo hecho? Después de todo, es gracias a ti si soy un hombre libre, ¿no, Michael?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja y tratando se sonar confiado.

Y sintió la batalla dentro de sí arreciar otra vez, que la guerra todavía no se había acabado, y que ahora el ataque estaba en las manos de Scofield, que él tenía un jodido miedo que lo que podía decirle.

“Lo siento, Alex. Lo siento si lo que te hice puede haberte...”

“No hay nada para que disculparte.” contestó pronto el mayor, confundido por el hecho que Michael hubiera elegido de enfrentar ese tema sobre que, estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos estaba ansiado de hablar.

“Sí que tengo que disculparme. Pensé mucho tiempo en lo que pasó, pensé en cómo me sentí cuando Lincoln me dijo de la muerte de Sara, pensé en...” suspiró, tomándose la cabeza en las manos. “Fuiste allí para mí. Siempre. Y nunca habría debido alejarte como hice.”

Alex tragó otra vez, sintiendo la rabia crecer.

No era un ataque, ya no había una guerra, y Michael había sido demasiado pronto a sacar la bandera blanca, porque era esto que hacía, porque no podía no asumirse la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Y Alex se sintió aún más frustrado que antes, porque con esa mirada triste en la cara estaba imposible odiarlo, estaba imposible seguir traicionándolo por una venganza ya no necesaria.

“Te extrañé.” admitió, sin el coraje de seguir mirándolo en los ojos. “Me extrañó lo que teníamos, seguí repitiéndome docenas de veces que estaba correcto así, que estaba correcto que yo me alejara y que tú vivieras tu vida, pero...”

“Yo te quería en mi vida, Alex, de verdad te quería. Pero al mismo tiempo había a Sara y al niño, y pensé que...” se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tristemente. “No sé lo que pensé. Quizás sólo elegí la menos mala.”

Alexander se calló frente a su afirmación.

No le interesaba la razón para su decisión, nunca le había interesado.

Sólo le habría gustado oírlo decir que se había equivocado, que en cuanto Sara hubiera sido libre le habría hablado, que todo se podía arreglar, que...

Golpeó una mano en la mesa, nervioso.

Michael lo miró sin decir nada más, suspirando suavemente antes de acercarse a él.

Cuando Alex sintió los labios en los suyos, improvisamente se sintió mejor.

No le importaba que en ese momento fuera equivocado, ni le importaba que fuera hipócrita por parte de Michael besarlo, ni le importaba como lo estuviera apuñalando por la espalda mientras se lo dejaba hacer.

Era lo que le hacía falta para estar bien, y punto.

Devolvió el beso, llevando las manos en las caderas del menor, acercándose como podía y sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar cuando Michael hizo lo mismo, buscando su piel desnuda bajo la camisa, tratando de familiarizarse de vuelta con esa, acariciándolo rápido, firme, como si hubiera esperado demasiado por ese momento.

Se pusieron en pie, confusos, dirigiéndose hacia el diván.

Sentía a Michael encima a sí, trataba de tocar cada punto de su piel que pudiera alcanzar, descubriendo entonces con que intensidad le hubiera extrañado.

No iba a seguir mucho tiempo, y ambos lo sabían, pero cuando Alex lo sintió alejarse del beso y desplazarse para sentarse a su lado, no pudo evitar de gemir por la decepción, tanto estaba involucrado.

Se quedaron en silencio por las que le parecieron horas, aunque fueron pocos minutos, y sentía de estar a punto de enloquecer bajo el peso de todo lo que no le había dicho, bajo el peso del pensamiento de cuanto le hubiera gustado besarlo, cuanta gana tuviera de continuar, sin tener que hacer nada más por el restante de su vida.

La guerra había empezado otra vez, Alexander sabía cuánto fuera débil su ataque, y pues no pudo hacer nada más que preparar la defensa para lo que iba a decirle el menor.

Estaba dispuesto a ceder todo ya.

“Fui yo.” murmuró. “Fui yo a decirle a Wheatley del punto ciego entre las cámaras de vigilancia, por esto vine a buscarte. Sullins dijo que si hubiera ayudado para evitar la evasión de Sara iban a devolverme la plata, y...” cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos en la cara. “Lo siento, Michael. De verdad, lo siento.”

El menor asintió brevemente, sonriéndole tristemente.

“Lo sospechaba, Alex. Y de todas maneras tendría que haber imaginado que...” se mordió un labio, dejando de mirarlo. “Siempre tuve que vigilarme la espalda de ti, pero en el tiempo aprendí a confiar en el hecho que, aunque partas desde la cosa equivocada, siempre acabas haciendo la correcta. Por esto me fio de ti.”

“¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan tranquilo? Cómo puedes no odiarme porque te vendí a Wheatley, cómo puedes no...”

“Es mi culpa, ¿no?” lo interrumpió. “Es mi culpa si lo hiciste. Mía que elegí a Sara sin darte una buena explicación, mía que supe hacer nada para evitar de encontrarme en esta situación. Lo entiendo, Alex. De verdad.”

Mahone sacudió la cabeza, riendo sarcástico.

No podía creer que pudiera mostrar tanta tranquilidad después de lo que le había dicho, no podía creer que no estuviera enfadado con él.

Pero tenía razón, de alguna manera.

Cada vez que Alex había tratado de ir contra él, había acabado haciendo lo correcto y ayudándolo, siempre, razón que los había hecho acercar y que ahora los había llevado en esa situación alucinante.

Extendió la mano en su cara, llevando el dorso a acariciarlo lentamente, sin tener éxito de evitar de sonreírle.

Ya no había guerras, o quizás nunca había estado realmente con Michael, porque el menor no era alguien de guerras y conflictos, porque había algo tan equivocado en él que le impedía de odiarlo para lo que había hecho.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?” murmuró, dejando de tocarlo y mirando un punto frente a sí, esperando que el menor le diera la solución para todos sus problemas, así como siempre había hecho.

“Ahora seguimos adelante. Sólo quiero saber si quieres ayudarme o no, y no te culparías si no lo quisieras, Alex.”

¿Qué tenía que decirle?

Estaba al borde de su sanidad, Alex, no tenía nada que lo esperara para hacerlo sentir mejor, no tenía nada que lo protegiera de su pasado y de lo que había sido dispuesto a sufrir antes de llegar a ese punto.

Y no tenía nada de perder, ahora que luchar también estaba inútil.

Asintió brevemente, levantándose del diván sin osar seguir mirando a Michael en los ojos.

“Si quieres mi ayuda, pues la tendrá.” murmuró. “Siempre te ayudé, ¿verdad, Michael?”

No le dejó tiempo de contestar.

Cogió sus cosas y salió del piso, seguro que de lo contrario se habría arrepentido de su decisión, seguro que habría cambiado idea y pues no iba a verlo jamás, porque aunque Scofield fuera propenso al perdón, no habría aceptado de tener un lobo en su rebato, aunque seguro que esa voracidad fuera su culpa.

Alex respiró hondo en cuanto afuera.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, luego tomó el móvil y marcó rápido el número de Wheatley para informarlo, seguro del hecho que si no lo hubiera llamado, el agente le habría creado problemas.

“Nada de nuevo.” dijo bruscamente a su interlocutor, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila. “Scofield no tiene planes, por el momento.”

“ _Sigue estando encima de él, Mahone.”_ contestó perentorio el hombre. “ _De esto depende tu futuro en el Bureau, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”_

Alex no respondió, y terminó la conversación.

Claro, lo sabía qué su futuro dependía de eso.

Y también sabía qué con las prospectivas que tenía, de su futuro ya no le importaba nada.

Había perdido a Michael.

No había nada más para que estuviera dispuesto a luchar.


End file.
